


Counting

by straycatblues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycatblues/pseuds/straycatblues





	Counting

_1,2,3-_

The blood on his shirt is still warm and it’s smell fills Samandriel through his whole core.He’s radiating.

_4,5,6-_

Castiel’s mouth is open and dry,although he’s not there anymore to care.The blade in his chest shines proudly.

_7,8,9-_

Crowley’s suit is wrinkled and his meatsuit starts decaying.The glass in his palm has fallen. It’s broken.

_10._

Naomi laughs as the blood ruins her plans. The blue of her eyes reminds him of the ocean in a storm.Her grace reminds him of his vengeance.

_Lights out._


End file.
